


Dancing

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin Han, a busy businessman, finds peace of mind in a way most couldn't picture him. Behind the comfort of their closed doors, Jumin and his wife find themselves dancing. Not for show, but for the simple enjoyment of having fun together.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Dancing

At the very top of the C&R building, one of the tallest in the city, was a penthouse. And in that penthouse were two people. A man and a woman. There were four guards standing just down the hall from its door. The sound of loud, joyful music echoed down from the penthouse. Even the floors below could hear the faint beats of a steady rhythm.

If one were to peek through the door they would see the couple dancing. They spun, twirled, and moved against each other in such a way that made them seem oblivious to the rest of the world. They kept their eyes on one another, completely disregarding the possibility of others hearing their fanatics. 

The man, the one and only head director of the company, Jumin Han, was missing his suit’s coat, it tossed across the room, and was wearing only his dress pants, socks, and button down. His hair was messy, his sleeves rolled up, and his top three buttons undone- revealing the soft skin that was his chest. He stood tall, his hand outstretched to his love. She matched him in casual attire; her mismatched socks, shorts, and t-shirt. Her hair was just as messy from Jumin’s tosses and turns. 

The two of them lived entirely in their own world behind the penthouse’s doors. Once the doors were closed and locked, it was a free game for them. In the privacy and comfort of their home they could do anything. 

Never had Jumin thought he would prefer the loudness of his love’s lifestyle over the quiet one he was accustomed to. She introduced him to loud laughter, play fighting, tickles that caused you to squirm and squeal, and even dancing. Not the formal dancing he knew, but the casual, freestyle of moving together as one against the beat of a song. 

He found himself dropping his worries at the door, finding peace in the comfort that was her loving presence. She enveloped him with warmth and innocent love. She instantly forgave him for his grumpy mood as he got off of work and cranked the radio up in the kitchen, disregarding her plans for cooking, and swept him about the floor. 

She moved him in ways he hadn’t expected. He grew hot from their fast pace, dizzy turns and moves, and tossed his outer layers off, ignoring their usual care. He took her hands in his and allowed her to lead their dance.

Jumin found comfort in her relaxed, welcoming ambience. She clearly was having a good day, and he was more than happy to join her in her wild antics, high on happiness. 

He pulled her into his chest, his head lowering to plant a kiss on her cheek. Their hands found each other; palms mirroring, fingers entwined. The coldness of her wedding ring cooled his flush skin. Jumin looked down at her, looking up at him. He felt his heart beat heavily against his chest as she moved them side to side. Her smile was contagious, and Jumin couldn’t resist a soft laugh, feeling his worries melt away. 

Even if it were a temporary feeling, Jumin felt lost in her joy. Not a trace of the day’s stress existed in the moment.

“I’m hot,” she said, breaking his train of thought. She slowed their pace, lifting up on her toes to kiss him sweetly. Jumin pushed back his hair, his heart thumping heavy with adrenaline. He let out a huff before throwing his arms around her, pulling her up on her toes.

“I cannot handle you and your rambunctious ways,” Jumin said, his voice light with laughter.

“You love me though,” she said as he rocked from foot to foot, swaying their bodies together as one. Resting his head against hers, Jumin smiled. It felt good to be this carefree, even if it were only for a short while. 

It wasn’t very often that he got to act like so. Nowadays, with his branch in the company skyrocketing he had become busier than ever. The days at work became longer and his stress became more intense. His wife was relentlessly sympathetic. She understood he couldn’t help it. This was only temporary anyways. She made sure she busied herself with her own job and tasks, adjusting to his new schedule quickly. It was important they didn’t hold this against one another.

Little time with each other put a strain on their relationship, yes, but they used what they had to the fullest. Even when Jumin had to bring work-related things home on an occasion, she’d be right there next to him. More often than not she’d wiggle her way behind him, her legs on either side, arms around his middle, happy as can be just to have him home. 

In reality, though, Jumin hated it. Changing their routine made him feel ill and he was not at all pleased that their quality time together had been shortened. No amount of lunches with her at work or late night kisses could make up for the lost time between them. 

Moments like this, however, made Jumin not mind it all. It made them all the more special. If a long, stressful day meant coming home to her like this, then it was all worth it. 

“Want me to start dinner?” asked the young wife. Jumin lifted his head to look down at her. He planted a soft kiss on her flushed face before releasing her from his tight embrace. 

“Let’s make dinner together,” he said, gathering her hands in his. He kissed the backs of them before placing them on either side of his face. She was so pretty, even in her disheveled state Jumin’s heart softened. 

This, he thought, is what it really meant to be married. It wasn’t the wedding, living together, or even the vows they took. It was about the moments like this; when all things seemed to be going wrong, she was able to lift the dreary curtain off of him. She made him smile, laugh, and want to do nothing but simply continue. She made it worth it. She didn’t take the pain away, no, but she made it bearable. She made it so, so much more worthwhile. 

Before she could pull away completely, Jumin kissed her once as softly as he could. It wasn’t deep or anything driven by physicality or desire; it was a kiss of love. He loved her, and he kissed her precious lips with nothing but gratefulness, because without her Jumin didn’t know where he would be. Without her, he would have been driven off long, long ago. And so, he took his time to appreciate the little moments to the fullest.


End file.
